highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Koneko Toujou
(Original Name) (Current Name) (Alternate Name) | Romaji = Shirone (Original Name) Tōjō Shirone (Current Name) Tōjō Koneko (Alternate Name) | Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Nekomata (Nekoshou) | Gender = Female | Nicknames = The White Cat Hellcat-chan (first by Issei, later used in Oppai Dragon) Cat (by Ophis) Heavenly Guardian, The Queen of the White Tiger, Heaven Cat (in Azazel Quest) Daineko (as a guy) Lively Comrade (by a servant of Gragg Forneus Lynx Mask (One-Time Wrestling Alias) | Hair Color = White | Eye Color = Gold | Equipment = Bare Fists Senjutsu Youjutsu Touki | Relatives = Unnamed Human Father † Fujimai (Mother) † Kuroka (Older Sister) | Affiliations = Kuoh Academy (Second-Year High School Student) Occult Research Club Rias Gremory's Peerage (Team Rias Gremory) Hyoudou Residence D×D Girls' Club of Hell Underworld Heaven Grigori Heavenly Breasts | Status = Alive | Ranking = High-Class Devil Rook | Voice Actor = Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese) Jād Saxton (English) Shin Hui Park (Korean)}} Shirone Toujou (commonly referred to as Koneko Toujou) is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is a second-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the Occult Research Club, as well as Rias Gremory's first Rook and Kuroka's younger sister. She is also one of Issei's fiancees. Appearance Koneko is a petite girl with white hair and gold eyes. Her body measurements are cm in. Her weight is kg lbs. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, one of which contained the data on artificially making new Super Devils. She usually wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. Koneko's height is 138 cm (4 feet 6 inches), making her one of the shortest female characters of the series. In her Nekomata form, she grows a pair of white cat ears and a pair of matching white tails, and her eye pupils become more cat-like. In volume 24, she gained three tails. In her "Shirone Mode" that she used for the first time in Volume 16, Koneko can make herself grow older, and her attire consists of a short white kimono and a light blue skirt. Her bust size grows significantly larger also when in this mode, making her look more similar to her sister Kuroka. In the anime, during the Rating Game between Rias and Riser Phenex, she wore black fighter's gloves with pink cat pawprints on the upper palm. Personality At the beginning of the series, Koneko had a quiet and cold personality, rarely showing any feelings or emotions, even when she was speaking. She was also the only one in the group who did not get along with Issei, often insulting and rebuking the latter for his perverted nature, although she reveals that she respects him for never giving up and considers him a hard worker. She shows the most concern for her comrades when they are in trouble, often lending her strength in fights. Koneko apparently has a problem with people calling her a midget (although the context of the phrase could be used to be called flat, as in bust size), as shown in her second battle against Freed Sellzen. This may stem from her insecurity about her own small body and bust size. At the end of Volume 5, Koneko experiences a change in her personality after Issei helps her overcome her fear of using Senjutsu and now starts acting like a cat, often ends her sentences with "Nya" (にゃ), and/or showing emotions of love towards Issei. Her love for Issei grows so much that, at the beginning of Volume 11, she starts to go into her mating season (though this was later stopped by her sister Kuroka). However, she still insults him when his perverted nature gets the better of him (at least when it isn't directed towards herself). Koneko has even stated that she enjoys Issei viewing her as a woman. History Born as Shirone, Koneko is a young Nekomata who is part of a rare species among her kind, called the Nekoshou. She was born between a human father and a Nekomata mother, her father was a scientist who did not acknowledge Koneko or was aware that she was his child, and merely used her for experiments. Her parents eventually died in an experiment accident. Her older sister Kuroka, however, omitted the truth and any other details about them from Koneko to protect her. After losing her parents, she and her sister were later taken in by an unnamed Devil from the branch family of the House of Naberius, who reincarnated her sister as one of the members of his peerage. However, Kuroka's power as a Nekomata supposedly soon grew out of control, eventually causing her to kill her master and become a Stray Devil on the run from her pursuers. In actuality, he had planned to experiment on Koneko in his research about creating a Super Devil, causing Kuroka to kill him in order to protect her younger sister. Following the incident and the failed manhunt that came after, Koneko was sentenced to death by the Devils in hopes of preventing another incident like Kuroka's from happening. However, Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans, protected her and left her under his sister Rias' care. Due to the trauma, she experienced with her sister's betrayal and murder of her master, she fell into a deep depression, eventually robbing her of nearly all of her emotions until Rias helped her out of it. It was around that time Rias gave Koneko her name and made Koneko her servant. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Koneko has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Senjutsu and Youjutsu Expert: Being a Nekomata, Koneko is able to use Senjutsu and Youjutsu, but she is still learning under her sister, Kuroka as well as Magari. By taping into Senjutsu, she gains control over the flow of life energy and greatly enhances her physical attacks. Koneko can use Senjutsu to detect the presence of others. *'Touki' (闘気, Fighting Spirit): Koneko can cover herself in an aura of ki, drastically increasing her strength, defense, and speed. By Volume 24, she could cover herself in a tremendous touki and has surpassed her sister in terms of strength. *'Kasha' (化車, Changed Wheel): Koneko can summon multiple big wheels that are covered in white flames that have the power of purification. *'Sealing:' Koneko had learned a practical use of senjutsu from Kuroka as a counter-measure against the evil dragons revied using Sephiroth Graal, in which she uses a jewel from Issei's armor to seal their souls inside it as shown with Grendel who was later stored and guarded in Heaven. Enhanced Strength and Defense: Koneko boasts high strength and defense, which is standard for a Rook. She is able to lift heavier objects and enemies such as Viser, then throw her backward using a single punch. Her high defense protects herself from an enemies' attacks, even causing most attacks like light bullets, which can injure a typical devil to bounce off her as shown in the manga. Enhanced Senses: As a Nekomata, Koneko naturally has heightened senses, such as the time she was able to smell Fallen Angels within the Church. Immense Speed: Koneko possesses impressive speed. When combined with her Touki, her speed increased to a point where it exceeded Kuroka’s detection of her presence. Transformation: Koneko is able to shapeshift to hide and regrow her cat ears and tail to appear more human whenever she wants. Regrowing them grants Koneko her natural Nekomata abilities. *'Nekomata Mode Level 2:' Koneko gained a second tail upon further increasing her abilities with Senjutsu by covering her body in Touki, this gives her explosive power and increased physical abilities for a temporary time. *'Shirone Mode:' In this mode, Koneko can temporarily make herself grow older by gathering the nature-based ki from her surrounding and synchronizing it with her Touki. In this form, Koneko can use her Nekomata powers at will. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Koneko is a master hand-to-hand combatant which combined with her Rook trait let her overpower several enemies sending enormous foes much larger than herself backward and defeating trained former exorcists. In fact, she is able to defeat even Xuelan, a far more experienced Rook without no sign of exhaustion only losing due to a sneak attack from Yubelluna. After accepting her Nekomata side, she is able to combine Touki, Senjutsu, and purification powers to further increase her physical attacks. In Volume 17, Koneko has improved her skills to where she could fight against the mass-produced Evil Dragons and later fought a mass-produced Grendel in Volume 18. In Volume 24, Koneko could also fight evenly with Kuroka whose power rivals that of an Ultimate-Class Devil and even surpassed her. Flight: Being a Devil, Koneko can use her wings to fly. Quotes Light Novel *"...Are you thinking of lecherous stuff again, Ise-senpai?" *"…''I want to…I want to become strong. Like Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Akeno-san…and also Ise-senpai, I want to make my spirit and body strong. Gya-kun is also becoming strong. I don’t have a healing power like Asia-senpai either…At this rate, I’ll become useless. Even though I’m a Rook, I’m the…weakest…I hate being useless…But, I don’t want to use the power sleeping inside me…my Nekomata power…If I use it, I…just like my Nee-sama…I don’t want that…I absolutely don’t want such a thing''…" (Volume 5, Life 2) Light Novel Volume 5 *(To Kuroka) "…''I don’t want to go…I am Toujou Koneko. Kuroka-neesama, I don’t want to go with you! I want to live with Rias-buchou! To live''!" *(To Issei) "…''Ise-senpai isn’t worthless…Did you know? Most of the previous Sekiryuuteis were people that drowned and lost their heads in their power…I think that they were swallowed by the enormous power they had…My nee-sama is the same…Even if one has power…if they don’t have kindness…they’ll definitely go out of control…Ise-senpai is a gentle Sekiryuutei…Even if your power is a bit lacking…That’s a wonderful thing…You’re surely the first among the previous ones to be a gentle Sekiryuutei. That’s why—Please become a gentle Dragon." (Volume 5, Life 3) *(To Issei) "…''You’re the worst. What a lewd Sekiryuutei…" (Volume 5, Life 3) *…''I’ll use my nekomata power. I hate what nee-sama became. But as things are now, I may not be able to be useful to everyone. That’s why, I’ll use it''." (Volume 5, Life 4) *(To Issei) "...You really are a gentle Sekiryuutei." (Volume 5, Life 4) *(To Issei) "Ise-senpai wears a warrior's face when it’s important. Even though you usually have a lewd look…" (Volume 5, Life 4) *"...I have become a hellcat. I won’t lose!" (Volume 5, Life 4) *(To Issei) "Nyan♪" (Volume 5, Reunion) *(To Issei) "……''There will be many people saddened if Ise-senpai was to die. ……I would also hate it if Senpai dies. That’s why I am doing this to retrieve the life energy which has been lost, bit by bit. ……..I will spend all my life trying to heal it…… So please don’t turn into that form again''……." (Volume 7, Life 1) Light Novel Volume 7 *(To Issei) ".....You're the worst." (Volume 8, Life 2) Light Novel Volume 8 *(To Kuroka) "...Senpai is my senpai. I will never give him to you Nee-sama!" (Volume 11, Life 2) Light Novel Volume 11 *(To Issei) "……''I love you Senpai….. Even with Buchou ahead of me. Even if Asia-senpai and Akeno-senpai are ahead of me, I will definitely catch up to them….. That's why – Please make me your bride when I get bigger''." (Volume 11, Life 4) *"…''Although I’ve reconciled with Kuroka-neesama, I can’t say that all of the grudges between us are gone. To erase all of the thoughts that I had back then…is indeed impossible. But Kuroka-neesama is still the same gentle Kuroka-neesama as back then, and just knowing that is enough. The fear, sadness, loneliness and despair that I felt back then…is something that Rias-neesama and everyone else helped me to dissolve little by little…and to completely overcome it — in order to surpass my past self, I have to defeat Kuroka-neesama fairly''." (Volume 24, Life 3) Light Novel Volume 24 *(To Issei) "I have so many sisters around me, and Yuuto-senpai is like a brother. I’ve made so many friends, and most importantly…there’s also someone that I love. With so many family members around me, I can fight well. I can live well. (Volume 24, Life 3) *(To Kuroka) "I…will become Ise-senpai’s bride! I won’t back down on this even if it’s nee-sama!" (Volume 24, Life 5) *(To Kuroka) "…''No, even if I become stronger, I’ll still need Kuroka-neesama. —Because we’re sisters''." (Volume 24, Life 5) Anime * "That insect reminds me of Ise-senpai." (Season 1, Episode 13) *"Flat Chests are sinners, Flat Chests are cruel... —I WILL DESTROY YOU..." (Season 1, Episode 13) *(To Issei) "Senpai, if you were gone... I'd be sad." (Season 3 special episode while performing a Senjutsu healing session with Issei in order to restore his life force that was lost while using Juggernaut Drive) Trivia *Koneko's birthday is November 23, according to the Sodom Press Data File on her.Ishibumi's twitter *Koneko's name translates to "Kitten" and "little cat", in reference to her being a Nekomata. **Koneko's real name, Shirone, means "White Sound", in reference to her hair and tail color. *Koneko's last name, Toujou, means "Castle", in reference to her being a Rook (in chess, the rook piece is a castle's turret). **She has the same last name as Sae "Toujou" from Slash/Dog. *Koneko bears a striking resemblance to Yuki Nagato from the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise. In fact, in Episode 2, Mr. Morisawa, one of her regular clients, even has her wear Nagato's outfit as cosplay. *Koneko plays the mascot character, "Hellcat-chan" (ヘルキャットちゃん Herukyatto-chan), in Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon. *Koneko appears to be a fan of rap music. *Koneko is one of the two servants of Rias who had been given a new name by the latter; the other one being Yuuto. *Koneko's name, along with the fact that she wears gloves with cat paw prints and is quite agile, all were alluding to that she is a nekomata before her reveal as one. *She calls herself "Daineko" in her gender-swapped form. **Daineko translates to "big cat" in reference to her being a large man when her gender was swapped in the short story "Stop! Yuuto-kun!" *Koneko likes to enjoy watching food reviews and game videos on DeviTube, as well as live streaming games. *In the English Dub, Koneko is notably more foul-mouthed than in the Japanse version. *Her seiyū, Ayana Taketatsu, eventually married Yuki Kaji, the seiyū of Issei, on June 22, 2019. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Nekomata Category:Youkai Category:Rook Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Rias Gremory's Peerage Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:DxD Category:Featured Article